1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a backlight employed in a liquid crystal display and, particularly, to a direct type backlight module which employs point light sources.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 3, a typical direct backlight module 10 includes a frame 11, a reflective sheet 14, an optical plate 15, and a plurality of point light sources 13. The frame 11 includes a base 111 and a plurality of sidewalls 113 extending from a periphery of the base 111. The base 111 and the sidewalls 113 cooperatively define a cavity (not labeled). The point light sources 13 are positioned on the base 111. The optical plate 15 is positioned on a top of the sidewalls 113 above the point light sources 13. The reflective sheet 14 defines a plurality of through holes 141 corresponding to the point light sources 13. Light emitting portions 131 of the point light sources 13 are passed through the through holes 141 to emit light such that the light projects to the optical plate 15.
However, light spots often occur due to the light emitting portions 131 of the point light sources 13 directly facing the optical plate 15.
Therefore, a backlight module to solve the aforementioned problems is desired.